1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diving vest with adjustable buoyancy, more particularly to a vest with a soft and cushioning back pad disposed additionally on a back portion on an inner side of the vest thereby making the diver feel comfortable in wearing the vest and protecting the diver's waist spine portion. Two lashing waist bands on two sides of the back pad lash extend therefrom to tightly pull the vest from the rear to the front for lashing the diver.
2.) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a regular diving vest with adjustable buoyancy allows a diver to emerge, submerge or stay freely. Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional vest (100) has no back pad protecting device disposed on a back portion (B) on an inner side thereof. Lifting heavy diving equipment on the back for a long time might hurt or cause discomfort to the diver's waist spine portion on the protruding portion. Two left and right sides at lower ends of the vest (100) extend respectively to form a waist bag (101). Since the waist bag (101) lashes from the lowest end of the vest (100), it is unable to tightly pull the vest (100) from the rear side to the front or to lash the diver. Furthermore, the unitarily molded waist bag (101) is not adjustable to fit the divers with different waist sizes and that needs to be improved.